dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Chilled
Overview "Skate fast eat ass." - Chilled, aka '''GOD' Mega Chilled is a Chilled featured on a tungler rp blog that is '''9001%' better than canon. He's the queen of the universe and has been slapped by Beerus at least six times and lived. Early Life Mega Chilled was abandoned by this parents and sent to a religious school. He fucked a church and ate a Bible, commencing his fall from the path of righteousness and onto the path of party. He later got married to his first (and so far, only) husband, who stole his money and left him for some chick in the span of thirteen minutes. Because of this, he has massive commitment issues. It's also worth noting that he was absolutely hammered when the marriage took place. Sometime after this, Chilled went to prison where he got his prison name(his original name being Mega). Mega Chilled has asexually reproduced three sons, named Chilled 2, Hail, and he can't remember the third one. The eldest son, Chilled 2, ate his brothers, changed his name, left his father, and became the lead singer of a popular four man rock group, KSIS. He would later attempt to change his name yet again, this time to Satan as a homage to his favorite martial artist, but unfortunately, his dyslexia led to his name being Santa. Santa is a great disappointment to Chilled, but he's like trying to be a good dad. Trying. Current Exploits Mega Chilled enjoys his time nowadays getting wasted and getting killed. He spends a lot of time behind Space Arby's eating glitter and challenging scrubs to fight. First, he was killed by Trunks. Then, he was killed by The Disappointment (Cooler). Then he was killed by Baby. Then he was killed by Trunks, again. Then he was killed by Baba on his wedding day. Then he was killed by Broly. Then he was killed by a stupid pink icejin. Chilled died again under mysterious circumstances but he came back via even stranger circumstances. We're starting a new paragraph because he died so many times. Chilled was killed again by the DISAPPOINTMENT (Cooler) over eating ass. It was a shit show. Then his writer murdered him. With his human hands. Strangled him or something. But he came back again. AGAIN. Then Bulma murdered him with a Saiyan during the hunger games. He was revived for some time only for his new love, Trunks, to murder him in cold blood. Good for Trunks. Regrettably Chilled died forever and will never ever never return. Except he came back shortly after typing the line above. Powers Chilled has the amazing ability to never die no matter how hard god weeps. Furthermore, he appears to have to ability to make it rain rhinestones and maybe glitter. Personality Mega Chilled is like the sound of a harp being eaten by a dolphin while being shot in the dorsal fin with a hammer gun. On acid. He is a nihilist who enjoys hedonism, and also the worst. He enjoys malt liquor, Lisa Frank, Nihilisa Frank, his great great grandwhatever Frieza (all both of them). He has an immense dislike for King Cold, The Disappointment (Cooler), sobriety, and his AA coach Linda, who he met in HFIL. Mega Chilled really needs to be stop, but nothing can possibly subdue this disaster for long. Category:Characters Category:Arcosians